


An Unexpected Visitor

by vanillahaiku



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, One Shot, Short One Shot, Some angst, They love each other so much, late night, late night fluff, she asks him to stay, short and sweet, thunder storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillahaiku/pseuds/vanillahaiku
Summary: Erza gets a late night visitor during a thunder storm.
Relationships: Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet
Kudos: 41





	An Unexpected Visitor

It was unusual for her to get any visitors, especially this late at night. She was just about to climb into bed when she heard knocking on the door, very faintly. Sighing, she headed to the front door. As it opened, her face fell and her heart skipped a beat.

“J-Jellal…” she whispered.

The blue haired man gave her a shy smile. He was soaked from head to toe; his blue locks drenched and stuck to his face. Droplets of rain ran down his face. He tried his best not to shiver, but she had already noticed.

“Erza…” he whispered between chattering teeth. “I’m sorry to bother you this late…”

Shaking her head she smiled. “It’s fine. Now come inside, before you catch a cold.”

The blunette bowed his head and stepped into her home. Erza took one last look at the pouring rain before shutting the door closed. Jellal stood in the middle of the hallway awkwardly, looking around. The house was small but seemed very cozy.

“Let me help you,” Erza offered, helping him take off his sopping wet jacket. “I don’t have any men’s clothing here, but you can borrow one of my housecoats. Non silk of course.”  
“Thank you,” Jellal smiled.

He unbuttoned his shirt as Erza left to her room, then slipped out of his boots. He kept his pants on for obvious reasons. He had just intruded into her home after all, and he didn’t want to make things worse, or awkward for that matter. “This is the best I can do.”

A pink housecoat was thrown at him, taking him by surprise. He stared at the piece of clothing for a moment and smirked. “Could you have picked a more feminine color?”  
“It’s the only one I own that isn’t silk,” Erza replied, crossing her arms. “Unless that’s what you prefer.”

Jellal shook his head. “This is fine. Thank you, Erza.”

She smiled and made her way into her living room, allowing him to change in privacy. All she could think about was how good he looked shirtless, but to have him take his pants off in front of her, she wasn’t ready for that. Neither of them were ready for that.

He found her sitting on the couch, nervously playing with one of the pillows in her hands. Scratching his head, he stood awkwardly in the middle of the living room. There was only one couch, giving him no other option of where to sit.

“Don’t be shy,” Erza said, her voice a bit shaky. She patted the empty spot next to her, and Jellal slowly lowered himself onto the couch. They sat in silence for a few moments, thinking of what to say to each other. Finally Erza spoke. “It’s been a long time,” she whispered.

Jellal shook his head in agreement. “Too long.”

“What made you come back all of a sudden?” she asked.

That caught Jellal by surprise. To be perfectly honest, he had no idea why he had suddenly found himself at Erza’s doorstep. After all those years, it turned out he hadn’t completely forgotten where she lived. It seemed as though his heart was telling him where to go, as cheesy as it sounded.

“It doesn’t really matter I guess,” Erza said, realizing that he had no answer for her. She stared at the pillow in her hands, distracting herself.

Taking a deep breath, Jellal whispered, “I missed you, Erza.”

Erza’s eyes widened and her heart began to race. A light shade of pink rose on her cheeks. She looked at him and gave him a warm smile. “I always missed you, Jellal. Since the day we were separated, the thought of you never left my mind. I tried to forget, but I just couldn’t let you go. Even after everything we’ve been through…”

Jellal’s face fell as he remembered all the terrible things he had put her through. As much as he tried to apologize for it, he could never forgive himself. He had tried to kill her for god’s sake. He didn’t deserve to live. It had been so bad that he attempted to end everything a few years back.

Yet, here he was, sitting beside the woman he had loved since they were children.

“I know that look. You need to stop hating yourself about what happened in the past. It’s over. What matters is that everything is over and you need to move on, Jellal,” Erza said, placing her hand softly on his cheek. “You’re a different person now.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that I was once a monster. I did many terrible things. I killed Simon, and I tried to kill you…” Jellal whispered.

Frustrated, Erza grabbed his face with both hands and lifted his head up, staring into his eyes. “Forget everything! I’m sick and tired of all our conversations consisting of you feeling guilty about things that were not entirely your fault. You cannot move on unless you let go, and I’m telling you to let go right now.”

His eyes widened. He hadn’t realized that Erza felt so strongly about the topic. Another wave of guilt washed over him. It was true; the few conversations they had over the years did consist of him reliving his past demons. He didn’t stop to think about how it was affecting Erza.

“I’m sorry,” he said, defeated. “I’ll try to forget.”

She smiled and let go of his face. She grabbed a blanket from on top of the couch and spread it over their bodies. “You might as well stay until your clothes dry,” she said. Jellal nodded his head in agreement.

An hour passed. They talked about what each of them had been up to over the time they were apart. Erza spoke most of the time, but Jellal didn’t mind. He loved to just listen and watch her.

It was getting late, and as much as Jellal wanted to stay, he had places to go and things to do the next day. “I should leave,” he said, pulling the blanket off of him and standing up. Before he could take a step, Erza’s hand grabbed onto his arm, pulling him back.

“Stay…” she whispered.

His heart skipped a beat and his mouth opened ever so slightly. Was Erza really giving him an invitation to spend the night? She looked at him with pleading eyes, her fingers tightening their grip, as if she was worried he would slip away from her yet again.

Jellal smiled shyly as he sat back down beside his childhood friend, pulling the blanket back over them. He was surprised when she curled up closer to him, head resting on his chest and her hand slipping into his. He ran his thumb across her hand, a slight blush rose up in his cheeks.

They sat in silence, listening to the thunderstorm outside. It wasn’t long before Erza fell fast asleep. He smiled as he played with her scarlet hair. She looked so peaceful, a rare sight for anyone to see. Her chest rose ever so slightly and there was a soft smile on her lips. He leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

She was so beautiful, and he was lucky to be in love with her. She could have any man she pleased, and she chose him, despite everything he had done to her. He had put her through hell and she still came back to him.

He didn’t deserve her.

Erza began to stir ever so slightly. He smiled and ran his hand across her cheek. To his surprise, she lifted her head up, capturing his lips with hers. Surprised at her actions, he began to kiss her back, their lips moving in sync. They pulled away for a moment, only to be pulled back towards each other once again. They kissed feverishly, running their hands through each other’s hair.

They pulled away, catching their breath. Their faces flushed and hair tousled. They had finally accomplished what their feelings badly wanted throughout the years; to express their love for each other. Holding her face in his hands, Jellal kissed her one last time. He found the courage to say what he wanted for years now. “I love you, Erza Scarlet,” he whispered.

Before leaning in and pressing her lips against his once again, she whispered, “I have always loved you.”


End file.
